


...All Romantic and Shit, Seriously, Mum, It's Freaking Me Out

by darkhavens



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Parental Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's starting to freak Eggsy out so he goes to his mum for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...All Romantic and Shit, Seriously, Mum, It's Freaking Me Out

Harry treats him like he's something special, something precious, and Eggsy ain't got the first clue how to react because...well, he ain't never seen nobody do shit like this before outside of his mum's soaps and romcoms, and there's no way he's taking relationship advice from them, but he ain't above _asking_ his mum, subtle like, and he's only slightly sorry, but mostly in awe, when she tells him, in floods of tears (so happy for her boy, a man now, really, who _is_ special, and so very precious) that that's how his dad used to act around her: devoted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [Kingsman: The Secret Service Harry Hart/Eggsy Unwin, devotion](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691366.html?thread=90924198#t90924198), with the day's theme being single sentence fills.


End file.
